pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
W.T. Pfefferle
By George J. Dance W.T. Pfefferle (born 1958) is an Canadian-born American poet, prose author, and academic. Life Pfefferle was born in Winnipeg, Manitoba. His half-sister is Canadian landscape photographer, Camille Wolfson-Pfefferle.W.T. Pfefferle, Wikipedia, Wikimedia Foundation. Web, May 30, 2013. Pfefferle moved to the United States in the 1970s. He received a B.A. from Arizona State University, Tempe, in 1983; an M.A. from American University in 1984, and a Ph.D. from the University of Southern Mississippi in 1990.Curriculum Vitae, W.T. Pfefferle. Web, May 30, 2013. He has worked as a college instructor and associate professor at several institutions. From 2000 to 2003 he was the Director of Expository Writing at Johns Hopkins University in Baltimore, Maryland. Since 2008 he has instructed part-time at Central New Mexico Community College. He co-authored Plug In: The guide to music on the internet with Ted M. Gurley, a media executive in Texas. Pfefferle also wrote Writing What Matters, a collegiate writing textbook. His poetry and fiction have appeared in Virginia Quarterly Review, Antioch Review, North American Review, Carolina Quarterly, Mississippi Review, Ohio Review, New Orleans Review, South Carolina Review, Greensboro Review, and elsewhere. He has served as poetry editor of Georgetown Review.W.T. Pfefferle, WritersNet, NetConcepts LLC. Web, May 30, 2013. In 2003 Pfefferle resigned from his position at Johns Hopkins to take a year travelling around the United States, interviewing and photographing more than 60 American poets including Mark Strand, Rita Dove, Denise Duhamel, Charles Wright, Mark Wunderlich, Henry Taylor, David St. John, and Nikki Giovanni. In 2004 he published Poets on Place, the story of and interviews from his year-long trip.Poets on Place (paperback), Amazon.com. Web, May 30, 2013. He has been married since 1984, and lives in New Mexico. Recognition His poetry collection The Meager Life and Modest Times of Pop Thorndale won the 2007 Stevens Poetry Manuscript Prize of the National Federation of State Poetry Societies.W.T. Pfefferle, Poets & Writers. Web, May 30, 2013. Publications Poetry *''My Bad Girlfriend: Poems''. Ithaca, NY: privately published, 2003. *''The Meager Life and Modest Times of Pop Thorndale''. Rochester Hills, NY: NFSPS Press, 2007. *''My Coolest Shirt''. Washington, DC: Word Works, 2015. Novel *''Vegas Satellite: The great failed novel. Ithaca, NY: WordPro Press, 2001. Non-fiction *''Plug In: The guide to music on the net (with Ted M. Gurley). Upper Saddle River, NJ: Prentice Hall, 1996. *''Writing that Matters: A rhetoric for the new classroom''. Upper Saddle River, NJ: Prentice Hall, 1999. *''Poets on Place: Tales and interviews from the road''. Logan, UT: Utah State University Press, 2005. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:W T Pfefferle, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 7, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Dream of the White Dog" * "Bad History" Virginia Quarterly Review * "Second Marriage", Antioch Review *Poems by W.T. Pfefferle at Santa Fe Always Online *Poems by W.T. Pfefferle at WTP Poetry. ;Audio / video *"Halloween 1970" text and audio at the Cortland Review * [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLp2Rl-kYih09-C6dEaThdXe5_FimWhcrq Poems from My Coolest Shirt] at YouTube ;Books *W.T. Pfefferle at Amazon.com ;About *W.T. Pfefferle at Poets & Writers * "Progress in Progress." Johns Hopkins Arts & Sciences magazine feature. * W.T. Pfefferle Official website. * Pfefferle's Award No 'Meager' Accomplishment" Category:Living people Category:Canadian emigrants to the United States Category:Johns Hopkins University faculty Category:21st-century poets Category:American academics Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:1958 births